falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Budget
'The Budget address was broadcasted live on Television to thousands/millions of Falleens watching as the Chief Secretary to the Treasury tried to fight his way out of "no money". ' 10:15AM — Follow us LIVE as we give you constant news about the BUDGET and other NEWS. LIVE as it happens. 23rd September 583AER 10:20AM — Economists and journalist, Divaine Sheiller, said she predicts this will be a "budget of slop". Expect "high cuts, big savings but sensible leave-alone's". Sheiller has analysed ten budgets in her career and calls this "pretty remarkable" considering the, quote, "circumstances". 10:40AM — Keen Socialist, Micael Roedria, who started the campaign 'Reds or Dead' has called the budget a "sh*thole" and predicts it'll be "sh*tter than ever before". Roedria demands the Chancellor borrow, borrow, borrow and "spend till the knees ache!". Not many supporters in the observation room. Some calling Mr Roedria a "stink" with "more imagination than a fairyland". 11:00 AM — MPs arrive in the Chamber of Deputies to hear the Chief Secretary's Budget Address. 11:03 AM — Opposition leader Sheldon Whitehouse, recently awarded the Medal of Terralar after his nomination from Chancellor Brokenshire. He is flanked by John Waters and Richard Nixon. Seemingly the Government benches boo the entrance of the Opposition Leaders. 11:10 AM — The Cabinet enter the chamber, led by Chief Secretary to the Treasury David Mundell. He carries a rather large and weighty Red Folder. 11:13 AM — Mr Speaker, "I call the Chief Secretary to the Treasury for a special address, the Right Honorable David Mundell". Cheers heard from across the Government benches. The other benches are full with grumbles and paper shuffling. 11:14 AM — Mundell starts his statement by saying, "the Chancellor and I express our deep regret for not publishing the Budget sooner. We hope that Members will understand that this budget was lone thought out, especially due to the implications of a post-war economy". Liberal Columnist, Perry Waters, has proclaimed this budget "not good enough from it's core. Late, ill advised and total failure." It appears critics aren't holding back. 11:25 AM — Still on his introduction, Mundell tells MPs that, "this is not a budget. It's far more important that your annual budget." His rather vague hyperbole is leading people to wonder whether this, in the words of Miceal Roderia, is just a "tax statement". Although Conservative Activist, Edward Michaels, claimed "the Chief Secretary is showing clear understanding of economics here. He is evidently stating that more thought has gone into his Budget then previous ones. Sound leadership right there." 11:42 AM — The Chief Secretary has just finished his introduction and is moving on the talk about Business. 12:30 PM — Talk on business concludes with Mundell praising small businesses for their work in "employment, social benefit and bringing the economy back around". The real grit begins: the Budget itself! 12:35 PM — Mundell, "when considering this Budget, we had to take into consideration where we are at. I'm not going to shy away from recent news that there's no money in the treasury. That was forecasted and expected due to the War and the War Time Government's lack of preparation for it's end. I make no apology for that." 12:44 PM — We now hear what is going to happen with the budget. "Mr Speaker, I think the whole Chamber and especially us Conservatives can be proud of this Budget. It's one that puts the decent, hard working man in first. Let's see, Mr Speaker, what the Government has done. Lower taxes across the board, for both individuals and business. The Bank has hailed this as a great success and a long term benefit to the economy, as the Conservatives stated when introducing it. Repealing the The Family Support Act has allowed for a Saving of 11.5 Billion. Privatizing Student Loans, which may I tell the Chamber is probably the cornerstone of the Government's future, has saved the taxpayer 79 Billion. And, not just that, but the recent introduction of Credit Domestic Relief has meant millions of soldiers will come to jobs, homes and families with food on the table and clothes on their back." 01:10 PM — Rant regarding Government's record over. Moving on to savings. "Mr Speaker, already I have mentioned a saving of 90.5 billion Fall. That, in it's own right, is an achievement. But we've had to go further. As the Government has repeated time and time again: we have to live within our means. The taxpayer does not exist to fund the Government; it never will. To save our economy, in line with the Government's Economic Recovery Program, the Government has cut and reduced certain areas which are considered to be wasteful spending. 490 million will be saved from funding National Sport and the funding is being reduced from 500 million to 10 million. Across States, we are reducing the National Guard budget by five billion. The Army will be cut by 37.8 Billion and funds being split to put soldiers and equipment into Active Reserve. The Air Force will be cut by 2.6 Billion, again, with money being put into Active Reserve. The useless and reckless Targeted Educational Investment Fund is being cut down by 1 Billion, down to 2.5 Billion. Similarly, the Commission on Affordable Healthcare and Hospital Funding is being cut from 3 billion to 1 billion. Prisons will be seeing a small dedication of 800 Million and Intelligent Services by 700 Million. The Police Services, which is run shockingly and has had a massively overflowed budget will be cut by 15 Billion, which will allow for more targeted spending." 02:00 PM — After hearing what the Government will be cutting in his rather underwhelmed Budget, Mundell said "the Chamber will be pleased to hear that the Government is saving 160 Billion Fall of taxpayers money. That is most incredible and we will further bringing that figure up as we continue to pursue our legislative agenda of defunding mass welfare programs." We have also been told that it's important to remember CDR will bring the economy up, despite it's initial cost. Critics are furious at the cuts. 02:30 PM — MPs now hear the quote-on-quote "catch". "Although we on the Government benches are not blind. We can quite clearly see there is no physical money for stimulation. After much negotiation we are therefore going to borrow, yes you heard it, borrow money. In total, 2 Trillion Fall will be borrowed from our close friends and stable allies, Cantonos, Verzant, Arum along with Private Investors who we are not obliged to share details of." Conservatives across the spectrum calling this a "betrayal"; the left hailing it as "at least some common sense". 03:21 PM — The Chief Secretary reaches his Conclusion, ending with: "I couldn't stress enough how important it is that MPs get behind this Budget. It really is serious. For those who did not hear, the Treasury is drained. We have no choice, thanks to the Socialists, but to pass this Budget. If it does not pass there will be serious consequences for the country and Empire. Importantly, the Government will not blame the taxpayer, however. It is not their fault. But, for now, I ask and beg of honorable peers to consider their country before party." 04:00 PM — Speaker calls for recess. MPs walk out of the chamber with the Chancellor refusing to answer any questions. The five hour speech has drained many MPs as a large portion left mid-speech and came back for the conclusion. Throughout the day we have been collecting opinions which I will share with viewers at home: 'I'm not too pleased, but rather too wisely inclined'. 'A kn*b in a Banana Skin!' 'This will have real, real harmful consequences. What a World we are living in!' 'Hey, I'd rather this than the Socialist alternative.' 'Words fail me... rather, money falls short of me!' Overall, there is not much consensus among the Party Ranks although many are saying this is new hope for the Economy. Whatever may be the consequences, we hope the Chief Secretary has made the right decision and will keep the economy afloat! Category:The Imperial Constitution